Starfire's Birthday
by Strappleberry
Summary: It's Starfire's birthday and Robin has something planned. Will Slade ruin the plans? Or will Robin save Star and her special day?
1. Before the Special Day

Hi this is my first story. I am Strappleberry. Hope you enjoy! Please r&r. I am also a disclaimer.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
It was Starfire's birthday and she was more excited than ever. I know it sounds impossible but she was VERY excited! ( =) )  
  
Robin was planning a surprise party with the help of the other 3 titans. It was 5:00 in the morning and Robin was trying to get the other 3 titans out of bed to help him with the party plans. He had a lot of problems getting Beastboy out of bed. (not a surprise =) )  
  
Once he got the titans up, he went to the closet and got the party supplies. Most of the stuff had flowers and smiley faces on it, because you know Starfire! =)  
  
The titans told eachother what they got Starfire. "I got her this awesome video game with 6 different types of racing games!" said Cyborg. "HEY! That's what I got her!" whined Beastboy. Then both of them chimed, "What did you guys get her?"  
  
Robin said, "Ummm........" ---------------- to be continued!  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it. I will be writing the second chapter soon. Please review! 


	2. Gifts and Plans are revealed

Alright guys! It's the second chapter! I know the last one was short, but I was low on ideas since it was my first one. I'm not sure if I have the personalities down good, cuz I'm kind of a new fan so, give advice for changes on the personalities. That would help tons! Please r&r and I hope you enjoy. Oh yeah, I'm a disclaimer of course.  
  
999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999  
  
The last chapter ended with Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Robin telling each other what they got Star for her b-day. Robin wasn't quite sure what to say and they were all waiting for him to say it.  
  
6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666  
  
"Ok......we'll come back to you! Raven! Your turn! "Said Cyborg. "Ya! What'd you get her?" Raven just stood there looking at them for awhile slightly surprised that they actually thought she was going to tell them. Finally, she murmured, "I'd rather not say." "Ugh! Come on Raven! Stars still asleep she won't hear you!" whined Beastboy eager to know Raven's mysterious gift for Star. "I said No!" partly screamed the annoyed Raven.  
  
222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222  
  
"Alright, then it's back to loverboy!" said Cyborg half teasing. "Well.......I don't know if I want to tell either." Whispered Robin, just a little nervous. "Oh, come on man it's not THAT big of a deal. Like Beastboy said, Stars still asleep, she won't hear ya." Said Cyborg trying to convince him to tell because EVERYONE, even Raven, wanted to know what Robin had gotten Star because they all knew Robin and Star liked each other.  
  
555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555  
  
"Well..................I guess. You know how they show fireworks in the park?" "Ya!" said Beastboy almost yelling in excitement "Well, I'm going to throw her the surprise party of course, and then before the fireworks start, we're gonna leave the party quick and go to the park and watch the fireworks together."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"So you're finally gonna do it?!" teased Cyborg. "Do what?" asked a confused Robin. "Ask her out!" said Beastboy. "Well in a way, sort of. I don't know, I guess, ya. Look, I don't have to ask her, I'm just gonna say something at the party to her like 'Come on I want to show you something' Or something like that, I'm really not sure, just, wait guys." Replied Robin who was getting kind of annoyed by that 'ask her out' joke. "O.K. I guess we can wait." Moaned Beastboy  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Another short chapter but at least this one was longer than the last one. Hope you liked it! 


	3. Unhappy Birthday

Hey! This is going to be another short chapter, sorry =(. That just means that I'm gonna have more chapters than expected, and that's not a bad thing. I don't own TT, but I sort of wish I did. Anyways, r&r and hope you like it!  
  
It's the night of Star's 16 birthday party and the titans and all their friends were having a GREAT time! There was dancing, food, music, lights, presents, and people, lots of people! They were all waiting for Star so they could surprise her.  
  
Everyone was too excited to stay quiet, but when Raven stood in front of them all and showed them one of her "tricks", they all quieted down pretty quick. But something just didn't feel right......  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STARFIRE ! ! " They all yelled when Star entered the room.  
  
"Oh my! Thank you all for this wonderful birthday that I am having!" Said Star who was surprised and a little confused.  
  
She walked over to Robin and the other titans and said a little embarrassed, "Robin what is going on, I am afraid that I do not understand?"  
  
"It's a surprise birthday party for you Star. Happy Birthday!" replied Robin as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  
  
"Come on! Let's dance!"  
  
"That's sounds nice!" replied Star excitedly as she followed Robin into the crowd of people to dance.  
  
Everyone danced for hours. It was 9:30 and about an hour before the fireworks started and when it was finally time to slow down the night, (with a slow dance of course) Robin turned to Star but instead of seeing her dancing with friends.........  
  
...He saw Slade with his arm and a knife shielding Starfire from anyone's help.  
  
"Robin! Help! I do not wish to go with Slade on my birthday!" pleaded Starfire before Slade covered her mouth.  
  
Everyone at the party rushed to the corners of the room watching and listening quietly in fear. The music had stopped and the other titans were behind Slade ready to help Robin if he tried to help Star or attack.  
  
"Let her go Slade!" yelled Robin afraid to punch or bump or do anything to Slade since he might bump the knife and slit Starfire's throat.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, Robin." Droned the hated and yet so memorable voice of Slade.  
  
"You see, I need her for something I've wanted to try out for awhile. She is the only girl that I know of that I can use."  
  
"Why do you need Star? Why is she so special for what you need? Why can't you take someone else?!" Screamed Robin wondering what Slade needed Starfire for.  
  
"I need a Tamaranian girl at the age of a 16 for it to work." Slade stepped closer to Robin hoping he would back away, but Robin didn't. He also stepped forward hoping that he would have a chance to grab the knife from Slade and use it for his own protection.  
  
"For what to work? And why can't you just go to Star's planet and get someone else like her?" screamed Robin once again  
  
"Why waste my time doing that when there is a Tamaranian girl right here on this planet? Plus, if the experiment damages her than there is one less titan I have to worry about!" answered Slade in a voice that sounded like what he said was supposed to be amusing or even funny.  
  
"Just tell me what the experiment is!!" Robin screamed at the top of his lungs in rage and fear.  
  
Robin was now in a heavy sweat because of the thoughts running through his head: 'What if he does kill Star' 'How will we save her if he takes her' 'What is the experiment' 'What if I never get to see her again' 'What if I never get to tell her that I ......  
  
Well? How'd you like it? I guess it was a little longer than I thought it would be but it's still pretty short. I'll have the 4th chapter up hopefully pretty soon. Please r&r! Later! 


	4. Saving Star

Alright guys it's another chapter! This one MIGHT be longer but I'm not promising anything. Tee hee. R&R, hope you like it, and I don't own Teen Titans. Here it goes!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The last chapter ended with Starfire in the hands of Slade. Robin was worried, afraid and extremely mad at Slade, but there just wasn't anything he could do to help Star. The titans were behind Slade ready to help Robin with anything he tried to do.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
"Just let her go Slade and, and......." Pleaded Robin, who now seemed confused, slightly pathetic and helpless.  
  
"And what, young Robin? There isn't anything you can do to change my mind or save her!" said Slade as he pulled out a band with several small bombs on it, each ticking slowly, and strapped it around Star's waist.  
  
Starfire gasped and almost started crying as Slade took his hand away from her mouth and fastened the belt. When he was done, he did not return his hand to her mouth or the knife to her neck, In fact he stepped away from her and Star started to slowly walk towards Robin.  
  
As she did, Slade took out a small control pad from his pocket and was about to press one of the small black buttons on it when Robin yelled....  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Wait! Don't come any closer Star! He has a control pad! Stop!"  
  
Starfire immediately stopped and took a deep breath.  
  
"You see Robin, you can't hurt me, but you can hurt her. If you come near her, with a press of a button, I can kill both her and you." Said Slade, as he walked closer to Starfire.  
  
"But then you won't have anyone to try out your experiment!" said Robin with a glint of confidence and a sliver of fear.  
  
"Yes, but like you said, I could just go to the planet and take as many Tamaranians as I need. Plus the bonus would be 2 less titans. You see, it all works perfectly! You just can not stop me, Robin."  
  
Slade put his knife in a small brown pouch and placed it gently in his pocket. Then he took hold of Starfire and walked out of the building saying loud enough for the titans, especially Robin, to hear, "You can't win, remember the button!"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
As Slade walked away, Robin started to run towards him and Starfire but Cyborg grabbed his cape before he slipped away and whispered almost harshly, "Let her go man. We'll go after her later. As much as I hate to admit it, Slade's right, remember the button."  
  
"We can't just let him TAKE HER!!!" screamed Robin. "And WE can't help in the process of KILLING her dude!" said Beastboy laying a hand on his shoulder and then whispering , "Listen to Cy, we'll go after later, you know, like sometime when she doesn't have the bombs on her, or in the night when Slade's asleep."  
  
"Knowing Slade, he'll never take those bombs off her, she'll always be in danger if we try to help her!" muttered Robin under his breath while slowly walking away from the comfort of the other titans.  
  
"Happy Birthday......Star." Whispered Robin as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
He lifted his hanging head up for a moment only to see the party guests just now emerging from the safe corners of the room and Slade still holding Starfire fading away and walking farther and farther off until they were just a tiny blurred speck in the city.  
  
"Come on let's take him home. Everyone else can stay here and enjoy the so called party." Raven said as she turned to face the other titans.  
  
"Ya. Good idea. He should get to bed early since I know it's gonna take him a LONG time to get to sleep." Said Cyborg, nodding his head in agreement.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))  
  
When they finally got Robin home, and got him to go to sleep, they also went to sleep.  
  
They all fell asleep while thinking of a way to help Star escape and how to find out what the experiment is. Nobody really had any ideas, except for Robin.........  
  
444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444  
  
Well? How'd you like it? It was longer this time! Yay! Once again r&r and I'll be working on the next chappie probably pretty soon. Later guys! 


End file.
